Dangerous
by G. Malfoy
Summary: It might just be PG but I thought I would put it on PG13 anyway to be safe. Well basically Harry and Herm have a fight and they make up. Enjoy


Hey, what's going on? I haven't written in a while so I just figured I'd sit down and pop one up. ^_^ I was reading a book and there was a part in it that I wanted to put in a story so I just started writing. Well I hope you enjoy this. Also, for those of you reading my Road Trip story, I hope you enjoy the third chapter and I'm working on the fourth. Well I guess I've said enough so, on to the story, Enjoy ^_~ Love ya! And remember: Be excellent to each other!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…yet *evil laughter is heard* sorry  
  
Side note: All of the characters are 16 or 17  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I t was the beginning of spring in England. At the Hogwarts castle it was spring vacation, so most of the students had gone home. A few students were left in the Gryffindor house. At that very moment two of them, Ron and Lavender were sitting on the couch together, reading (AHHH!! Ron reading?! Oh, sorry. By the way, Ron and Lavender are together). After a few minutes they heard the common room door swing open and the sudden, and familiar, sound of their two best friends yelling voices.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're still mad at me for not meeting you there."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
Ron and Lavender looked at each other and shook their heads, as Harry and Hermione made their way into the common room. "Let's go." Ron mouthed to Lavender. She nodded her head and they walked up to Ron's dorm, unnoticed by the fighting couple down the stairs (Harry and Hermione are together, duh).  
  
"I meant to meet you." Harry said.  
  
"You're a dysfunctional human being." Hermione said in anger.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you're fucking frightening."  
  
"Are you saying you're afraid of me?"  
  
"Any guy would be afraid of you. You know that scarlet letter thing? You should have a tattoo on your forehead saying 'Watch out, Dangerous woman'."  
  
Hermione stormed over to the fire and slapped the back of the chair, with anger she was bottling up. Then she turned to face Harry.  
  
"And just what is so dangerous about me?"  
  
"You think you know what everyone should be doing. You never just let lose."  
  
"I do too."  
  
Harry moved closer to her, backing her into the wall.  
  
"And then there's the way you get me all excited when you get angry like this."  
  
Harry kissed the curve of her ear.  
  
"And your hair…I love your hair." He kissed her again. Then he slid his knee in between her legs, with his hands at her waist. "Dangerous body."  
  
Hermione's eyes were half closed her mouth open a bit.  
  
Harry skimmed his lips across hers. "Dangerous lips."  
  
Then he kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly they were in her dorm. Surprised she ended the kiss and looked around.  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
Harry just smiled at her mischievously. Then he kissed her, deeply and meaningfully.  
  
Hermione then guided him over to her bed; their lips still locked. She pushed him down on the bed and then pulled the curtains of her canopy on her bed. After they were completely closed, she laid herself on top of him and kissed him, teasingly.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had had enough; he was instantly on top of her.  
  
"Well, you're just full of tricks, aren't you?" Hermione said to him, smiling slyly.  
  
Harry leaned in, inches away from her face. "Don't you ever forget it." Then he kissed her again.  
  
***  
  
Lavender knocked lightly on the dorm to the girl's dorm, "Herm, are you in there?" She opened the door a bit. She heard the faint sound of Hermione's high giggle, then Harry's low chuckle. Lavender nodded to herself in realization. She then quietly shut the door and walked back down the stairs to Ron who was sitting on the couch again.  
  
"Well, was she in there, is she alright?" He asked with worry.  
  
"Oh, I think she's going to be just fine." Lavender said, smiling knowingly.  
  
Ron looked at her, confused.  
  
"Trust me." She said, leaning over and kissing him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That is where it ends, my friends. This is where we go our separate ways. (Do you like that I just wrote it-it's a song-)  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this…I need FEEDBACK….REVIEWS….hint hint…wink wink.  
  
See ya later  
  
Be excellent to each other!!  
  
Peace love and hair grease. 


End file.
